Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ International Championship
International Championship was a competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2 and aired on the 31st October 2017. Competitors Diotoir se2.jpg|Diotoir (IRE) Razer ra2.png|Razer Breaker box.png|Breaker Box (US) Eruption.png|Eruption (UK) Brutus.jpg|Brutus (Belgium) Storm 2.jpg|Storm 2 Toughasnails.jpg|Tough As Nails (Dutch) King b remix.jpg|King B Remix (Japan) Round 1 Eruption (UK) vs Breaker Box (US) vs Tough As Nails (Dutch) Tough as Nails darts towards Eruption but is flipped, Breaker Box capitalizes on this attack by ramming Tough as Nails mid flight. Eruption flips Tough as Nails again as Breaker Box continues to ram it. Eruption soon flips Breaker Box up and over while Tough as Nails tries to grab hold of the flipperbot from behind only to be flipped along side Breaker Box. Breaker Box is chucked about, while Tough as Nails grabs hold of Eruption and pins it against the wall. Breaker Box rams Eruption, who flips Tough as Nails out of the way, and slams it against the arena wall. The two foreigners gang up on Eruption but after a while of pure force and pressure, the two back off with Eruption flipping Breaker Box as a response and Tough as Nails grabbing hold again. Breaker Box charges into the back of Tough as Nails and Eruption, sending the two flying upwards slightly, crashing back down. Eruption flicks Breaker Box away but the the upturned Tough as Nails continues to hold a tight grasp. Tough as Nails flops back down but quickly grabs hold of Eruption again, Breaker box comes in from the side smacking into the two ramming them before the two foreigners gang up on Eruption again. Eruption gets away and flips the two only to be ambushed once again by being slammed into the CPZ again and pinned there. All the robots quickly get stuck on top of one another. Eruption is toppled onto its back while Breaker Box is crushed by Tough as Nails. Due to Eruption failing to self right it is counted out. Eliminated: Eruption Diotoir (IRE) vs King B Remix (Japan) vs Brutus (Belgium) Diotoir speeds past the two rambots as they both target each other, slamming face to face until Diotoir comes in behind and flips King B over. Brutus tries to attack Diotoir but is intercepted by King b who uses its forks to damage the wheels of Brutus. The two rambots slam into Diotoir, shunting one another about in a conga line fashion. Diotoir gets away and darts towards the pit release, slamming with such force that it topples itself over by accident. Diotoir self rights while King B pressures Brutus some more. Brutus and King B lock heads again until Diotoir throws King B over once again. Brutus is lifted by Diotoir, but this fails to make an impact while King B returns fire by slamming hard into Diotoir throwing it over the flame pit before toppling onto its back. Brutus pins Diotoir before another slam from King B send the spotty robot onto its back again. The rambots pick on Diotoir by attempting to pit them, however, Diotoir fights back and flips Brutus. King B slams into Brutus smacking them into the pit. Eliminated: Brutus Round 2 Diotoir vs Tough As Nails Diotoir darts towards the pit release button and misses it entirely with Tough as Nails grabbing hold of Diotoir and slamming it into the tire itself. Tough as Nails slowly but surely navigates Diotoir, while Diotoir attempts to move out of its grip. Eventually, Tough as Nails pits Diotoir in quick succession. Winner: Tough as Nails Breaker Box vs King B Remix King B Remix charges at Breaker Box but falls on top of Breaker Box before being rammed about and sent upwards against the arena wall. Breaker Box controls King B, driving it from one end to the other in violent shunts. King B free itself briefly but is attacked once more by Breaker Box, only for Breaker Box to get caught by the arena spikes where King B decides to smack into it. As the two dance around the spikes, the two are prodded by said spikes before Breaker Box continues on its assault, throwing King B upwards against the arena wall. Every time, King B attempts to get away and fight back, it is bashed heavily aside by the powerful Breaker Box. However, midway through the fight, King B fights back, sticking its forks into sides of Breaker Box and pushing it onto the arena spikes where the US machine is blasted upwards. King B is jabbed by the arena spikes, allowing Breaker Box to smash into King B but soon the nippy blue machine speeds around and uses its forks against the sides once again. All does not end well for King B as Breaker Box slams King B about once again, thrashing it violently from one wall to the other. The battle ends with a judges decisions and Breaker Box is announced as the winner thanks to aggression and control. Winner: Breaker Box Final The two smack into each other with both toppling backwards. Breaker Box attacks Tough as Nails from behind but surprisingly Tough as Nails shunts Breaker Box backwards causing it to jolt slightly. Breaker Box begins to push Tough as Nails from the side before getting behind and ramming the crusher about. Tough as Nails reverses from being pinned by Breaker Box and gets away. Before Tough as Nails gets a chance to fight back, Breaker Box rams it into the side wall where the two become wedge on top of one another. The two back away with Breaker Box continuously ramming Tough as Nails about violently. The two get stuck again, briefly, freeing themselves with Breaker Box shunting Tough as Nails, who in turn clamped down on it which eventually caused it to become stuck on Breaker Box again. Tough as Nails reverses and grabs hold of Breaker Box steering it about and pushing it towards the arena side wall. The battle draws to a close as Tough as Nails holds Breaker Box in its grasp. In a stunning turn of events, both robots were declared the winner. Winner: Both Exhibition Battle Razer darts past Storm 2, hitting the pit release before going after Storm 2, hitting it twice before grabbing hold. Razer crushes the top of Storm 2 but soon backs away and is rammed immediately by Storm 2. Storm 2 rams Razer around the arena, toppling it. Razer struggles to self right with Storm 2 gaining all the advantages slamming Razer into one CPZ to the other. Razer eventually self rights and runs away from Storm 2, charging towards the pit. Storm 2 races afterwards but ends up driving into the pit. Winner: Razer Category:Extreme Series 2